Second opinion
by Chyrstis
Summary: These pre-shoot visits from Pierce were becoming a habit. -pre-SR3-


I've been hoping to finish this one for a while now, and finally did with some help from a prompt by HunnybadgerV (Jawline kiss - Pierce/Grant). Many thanks to autumnyte for the check, because this one definitely had some errors floating around.

* * *

><p>Photo shoot days were always busy. Hectic. Grant took them as they were, another task to be carried out, and this day was no different. After showering and grabbing coffee, he checked for Pierce – who always tried to wake up earlier on those days, but needed that extra hour – and made sure he got to the studio at a decent time to help organize the shoot.<p>

That was normal. Grant was fine with this, and after the first few shoots had even begun to adjust to the poking and prodding done by the makeup artists in preparation for the camera. The pre-shoot visits from Pierce were a bit of a shift, however. Or had been, the first time he decided to drop by early on help Grant get a second opinion on what would suit the planned theme. The assistant with him left once it was clear they weren't needed, and Grant let Pierce cycle through the clothes on hand while he offered tips and suggestions for what would work.

The shoot after that, Pierce visited him again, giving Grant more advice as he looked him up and down, and all Grant could do was nod as Pierce circled him like a hawk. At one point, he even helped him button up his shirt, talking fast while doing so, and Grant couldn't help but watch him closely. His breath caught when he felt Pierce graze his stomach by accident, but said nothing as Pierce kept on going. Helped him pick out the right tie and slacks like before, without even noticing the slip.

Around the fourth time, Grant realized this was going to be a habit, and started listening for that knock. The quick one that was loud enough to be noticed, but was always rushed. As if it had to be done now, or it wouldn't come to pass at all.

Today was no different. Grant made sure to choose items that would've earned Pierce's approval in the past, and waited patiently for him to stop by as he sipped at his coffee. He kept his sunglasses on as he scanned the crossword in front of him, but didn't bother with his hat. It would probably get cycled out for another over the course of the day, if he was able to wear it at all.

Soon enough, he heard three knocks, and Grant drank the rest of his coffee before answering the door. Pierce was checking his watch when Grant waved him in, and when Pierce looked up at him, the brief glance turned into a much longer one. "Hmm."

"Problem?" Grant asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's...not bad." Pierce took in the purple shirt and gray vest, and gave Grant a wry smile. "Actually I think we can call this decent. Been taking notes, boss?"

"Somewhat." He scanned Pierce quickly, and took a few more while he was at it.

The amusement on Pierce's face grew when he touched Grant's collar, rubbing the material between his fingertips. "The color's good on you. So's the cut. Don't know why you skipped the tie, though. That's a critical piece." When he stepped away to approach the rack of clothes, Grant took in a cautious breath. "Any reason for that?"

"Thought that might be better to leave to you."

Pierce's eyebrows went up, but he shrugged it off when he walked back over. Grant picked up the two ties he had set aside, and held them up to his vest as Pierce considered them. There wasn't much separating the two other than color, but Pierce took his time looking them – and Grant – over.

Rubbing his thumb over his lips, Pierce took the tie from Grant's left hand, and draped it around his neck. "Figured you had this bit down too."

"Never hurts to have another opinion." Grant watched Pierce's fingers work with the silk until he made a perfect knot. "Or a professional's."

"Right," Pierce said, but the corners of his mouth were already turning up. "Nothing's getting you out of this shoot, by the way, but you want to keep on going, I won't stop you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Pierce smoothed the tie down, and let his hands linger while he looked Grant over. "Ducking out, or-" The look that crossed Grant's face made Pierce cut that idea short. "Just playing, boss. I know."

Grant's lips settled into a thin line, but he relaxed when Pierce eventually stepped away and gave him a slow nod.

"I think you're done," he said, crossing his arms. "Not much else to do now than head by makeup to see if they need to add any touch-ups."

The appraisal was standard, and the long look of approval that followed was worth every second of effort each time, but today, instead of walking out of that door, Grant hesitated. Stared at Pierce through his shades as silence settled over the two, and missed the weight of his hands on his chest.

He nodded, and flexed his fingers. "Sure."

"So, how do I look?" Pierce struck a small pose as he stood there, and it suited every line of him. "Pretty damn good, right?"

Grant gave him a careful once-over and canted his head. "Almost."

Pierce frowned. "Almost?"

He reached forward and undid the top button of Pierce's shirt, his fingers grazing his skin before drawing back. "There."

The tilt of his mouth grew as Pierce stared at him, and when Grant raised his hand again, he brushed the next button in line with his thumb before undoing it as well.

Pierce swallowed. "Better?"

Grant shrugged, and ran his fingers along the edge of the silk shirt. "Getting there."

Smoothing the material down, he watched as Pierce's hands drifted to the following button, and didn't stop until he'd undone the entire line of them. Grant chuckled, but when he noticed the gaze Pierce was aiming at him, he couldn't help it any longer. He pulled Pierce closer by the collar of his shirt, and covered Pierce's mouth with his.

It was kept simple, just a light press, but Grant let his tongue gently run along Pierce's lower lip before drawing back, earning him a sharp inhale. It almost made him kiss him again in as he lingered, close, but not as close as he would've liked to be.

"Does that answer your question yet?" Grant asked, wetting his lips.

The stunned expression on Pierce's face lasted all of a second before he leaned forward, and Grant didn't hesitate. Only held Pierce close as they kissed each other slowly, carefully. Grant tugged at Pierce's lips, the light motion almost soft as they moved to the corners of the other's mouth, and felt a smile as he kept on going, traveling along Pierce's jaw to his neck.

When Grant ran his tongue along the skin there, Pierce let out a heavy breath. Filing that fact away for later, he took an experimental suck, and when he heard that quick inhale again, he kept at it until Pierce was grabbing at him.

"It shouldn't leave a mark," Grant murmured, trailing his nose over the point.

Pierce gave a short laugh. "You seriously think I'm worried about that right now?"

"Well..."

Pierce cut off that statement with a kiss that had Grant groaning, both of his hands quickly undoing the work he'd done to get Grant ready to begin with. The tie came off with a few tugs, and when the vest followed, both were breathing hard, their mouths open to the other. Within seconds his shirt was undone, and he tossed it onto the floor without a thought as he slid Pierce's off as well.

Pressing kisses to Pierce's shoulder, Grant felt him grab his belt and pull his hips forward. The slow grind had Grant holding on as he did his best to match the rhythm, and when Pierce tried to find his mouth again, Grant scraped his teeth along Pierce's lips as he tried to gather himself.

"So the photo shoot's a no, then?"

Pierce tensed, then groaned. "Shit. You would bring that up now, right? With half of our shit on the floor, and the other half wrinkled to hell?" Taking in a large breath, he let it out slowly as his hands slipped away from Grant, but drifted back to him soon after. The light touch was cautious again, but present, and he swallowed thickly as he ran a hand over Grant's chest. "I should probably call."

Grant made a noise of agreement as he cupped Pierce through his pants, the firm touch making him lean into it as he undid his belt. "Just say the word."

"Stop?" Grant did, and Pierce sighed. "...It's that easy?"

"No, far from it," Grant said, and gave him a short kiss when he saw the frown begin to form. "But you tell me now, and we'll find a better time."

"Now?"

"Now."

Grant leaned forward to kiss the edge of Pierce's jaw, and when another shaky breath left him, Pierce started groping for his pocket.

"Yeah," Pierce said, nodding as he slid a hand behind Grant's neck. "I'll make the call."


End file.
